


drag me under, take me home

by exhibit



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Zayn, But has a bit of plot?, Facials, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, also a bit of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-07 12:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3173746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhibit/pseuds/exhibit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the smell of liam after a sesh at the gym always gets zayn in the mood and this is is no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drag me under, take me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beautifulsoulheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulsoulheart/gifts).



> ronie, you are most deserving of this fic!

liam dropped his gym bag by the front door and kicked his nike trainers off before heading into the kitchen and pulling open the fridge, grabbed the carton of orange juice and guzzled the juice, running out of the corners of his mouth as he drank and he nearly spewed it from his mouth when the fridge door slid shut and zayn was standing there in nothing but black basketball shorts, a white baby monitor clipped at his hip, and his hair disarray.

zayn grabbed the carton from liam’s hands, took a sip for himself before sticking it back in the fridge.”why don’t you come back to bed?”

liam pressed a kiss to zayn's lips."i'll shower and meet you there." 

zayn grabbed at the gray jumper."or just come back to bed. shower later."

and the realization hit liam, he nodded, a smile pulling at his lips and once back up in their bedroom, the door shut and liam pressed up against it. zayn was quick to drop to his knees, his hands tugging down liam’s joggers and pants before kitty licking at the head of liam’s semi and liam hissed at the contact, his hand cupping the back of zayn's head. 

it had been weeks since they had gotten off properly together, tugs of each other’s cocks in the shower, rushed and sloppy, which neither minded but zayn needed more.

and with zayn's hoover of a mouth and hollowed cheeks and long lashes lying against his cheeks, liam knew he wouldn't last long at all. he slipped his hand under zayn's chin, coaxing him off of his cock."you're gonna make me come."

"kinda the point." he flicked his tongue out of his mouth, grazing the slit of liam's cock.

"so entirely true but not yet."

zayn wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand and liam had him lying on his back on the bed in seconds and zayn was pulling liam down by the collar of his jumper, liam ducked his head, nipping at the expanse of zayn’s neck, zayn arched his back into him, biting at his lip, screwing his eyes shut with his harden cocked tucked uncomfortably in his shorts, already leaking at the tip.

liam rutted his hips forward, slotting their cocks together between a layer of clothing."what do you say about getting these off?" he sat back and slipped his fingers in the elastic of zayn's shorts and gave a hard tug and zayn wasted no time in helping kick them off, his hands reaching to finish pulling liam's joggers off as well while liam pulled his jumper and white top off too.

his hand gripped at zayn's thigh, strong under his palm before sliding his hand to the juncture of his ass and zayn rested his heel on liam's chest, liam's finger ran the length of zayn's crack before spreading his cheeks and ghosting over his hole and zayn took a sharp inhale and liam smiled the way he does when he's really pleased with himself."somebody prepped without me."

zayn shrugged, looking at liam."you left early."

and then liam was twisting his finger inside of zayn, two more followed and zayn swears he saw stars as his fingers twisted in the sheets and liam scissored his fingers, zayn gave a grunt of approval. liam pulled his fingers out, pumped his cock through his fist before pulling zayn down and lining up with him, inching so slowly into zayn, watching as his hole stretched around liam's cock. 

honestly, the most hottest thing liam had ever seen.

liam’s hand tangled into zayn’s hair, tugging roughly and a moan fell from zayn’s mouth, his heel digging into liam’s hip and liam rolled his hips forward just a bit. “so goddamn gorgeous.” liam nosed at zayn’s cheek before pressing a sloppy kiss.

liam abruptly pulled out of zayn, a broken groan lost in his throat, his legs dropping to the bed and liam pumped his cock a few times in his fist, bit at his thighs and ran his tongue from his taint to the seam of his sac, zayn’s fingertips scraping over liam’s scalp.”holy fuck. c’mon, liam.”

liam brushed his nose against zayn’s, tsking.”bossy." 

and then liam was spreading zayn wide, his pucker fluttering before liam gave a test lick and zayn threw his arm over his eyes before liam licked vigorously at zayn's hole, pressing the tip of his tongue flat, sucking the hole, spit dripped down zayn's ass and zayn was sure he could come like this.

liam nipped at the backs of zayn’s thighs, wiped his mouth and stared down at zayn, zayn looked completely wrecked and it made liam's cock twitch, he grabbed the base of zayn's cock and jerked it, zayn's hands came up, curved around liam's hips, the deep cut of his v and the two said nothing before liam was bending his head and pressed his mouth to zayn's, liam could feel precome bubbling at the head and jerked until zayn let out a cry, just a huff of breath, into liam’s mouth, screwing his eyes shut and spilled over liam’s hand, dripping down on his own belly.

and then liam was straddling zayn’s chest, pushing his cock into zayn’s mouth, and liam gripped at zayn’s jaw, fucking his hips forward, hitting the back of zayn’s throat and zayn was practically choking, moaning around him and gripping liam’s thighs, leaving behind crescent marks.

“fuck, zayn, like that.” he praised, his thumb running over the sharp bone of his cheek before pulling out watching as zayn caught his breath, he stroked his cock and was coming all over zayn’s face, a drop gathering in zayn’s eyelashes before liam ducked down and scooped up the streak across his cheek with his tongue before kissing zayn gently.

and from somewhere in the room, where the monitor got jumbled in the heap of clothes, a baby's cry gurgled through the staticy speaker and zayn pulled himself up, slipped on a new pair of shorts, liam did the same before kissing zayn softly."you get the muppet and i'll make breakfast."

zayn made a pit stop to wash his face and pushed opened the bedroom door, sunlight barely filtered through the heavy drapes but he looked down at the baby girl, dressed in a purple onesie, a bubble of slobber on her lips, her brown eyes wide and awake and he scooped her up, cradling her to his chest as he took to the rocking chair in the corner.

liam found him a bit later; eyes closed and rocking a sleeping baby, her dark tuft of hair swaying with each rock and he could swear his heart doubled in size.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are both appreciated.


End file.
